


Mud

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mud and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

Jon Lyle slumped back against the wall of the cliff. He didn't care about the wet, sticky mud he was sitting in, he was already covered from head to toe with the stuff, any more really wouldn't make any difference at this point. He even had it in his hair.

He had his eyes shut but he felt Stephen drop to the ground next to him. "I hate mud," he told Lyle. "Really, really hate it."

Lyle chuckled. "You don't say? I'd never have thought someone as pretty as you would have trouble with getting dirty."

Stephen rolled his eyes at the sarcasm but couldn't help the grin on his face. "You think I'm pretty?"

Lyle sighed. "Everyone thinks you're pretty, Stephen and you know it."

Laughing out loud, Stephen rose up onto his knees. "It's nice to hear though." He grinned, unseen by Lyle, who still had his eyes closed. "Now let's see if I can persuade you that I don't have anything against being dirty, it's just this bloody mud I hate."

Lyle opened his eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "How are you planning on doing that and is it going to lead to me getting even muddier?"

"Now who's afraid of a little dirt?" Stephen teased. He pushed Lyle flat, ignoring his complaints as his head ended up in a puddle, and worked on unbuttoning his trousers.

Lyle raised an eyebrow. He hadn't figured Stephen for being interested in him. Nick, yes, if the man could ever tear his eyes away from Claudia and see it, but not him. He lifted his arse so Stephen could pull the trousers further down and then groaned as his cock was engulfed to the root with no warning at all.

Stephen was very, very good at this and Lyle thrust up into his eager mouth. "Fuck," he moaned. "Turn around. I want to play as well."

Unfastening his jeans and shoving them down to tangle around his boots Stephen moved round so his cock was over Lyle's mouth.

Reaching up, Lyle gripped Stephen's hips tightly and pulled him down so he could take the head in his mouth and suck on it.

Stephen groaned around his mouthful and tried thrusting deeper into Lyle's mouth. Fuck, Lyle was better at this than he'd expected!

The only sounds that could be heard were moans and sighs and wet, sucking sounds as they each tried to make the other come first. Feeling that he was about to lose and not wanting a civilian to beat him, even at this, Lyle sucked a finger into his mouth alongside Stephen's cock and then pressed it past the ring of muscle and into his ass.

Stephen tore his mouth away from Lyle's cock and cried out, trying to get deeper into the other man's mouth and coming with a shudder and another loud cry. He rested his forehead on Lyle's thigh and waited until his breathing had calmed before taking his cock back into his mouth and sucking on it. He teased it with his tongue, rubbing against the slit until Lyle's hips twitched and he came, almost silently, flooding Stephen's mouth with his come and almost choking him.

Rolling to one side Stephen propped himself up on one elbow and grinned up at him. "Feel up to hiking back now?" he asked. "Or are we going to stay here until someone decides to rescue us?"

Lyle smiled wickedly. "Ryan will send the helicopter if we're not back in an hour. Should be here in about ninety minutes." He rubbed a mud covered finger against Stephen's ass. "We'll just have to find some way of passing the time until it gets here."


End file.
